TFv03 CH 19 Mefisto (annotated)
Annotations for Mefisto from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 476 Rinzai master of Zen, a school of Zen Page 477 Monte Casino The Monte Casino Flower is also known as the Heath Aster or the Monte Casino Aster + hill in Italy, best known for its historic abbey. St. Benedict of Nursia established his first monastery, the source of the Benedictine Order, here around 529. The hilltop sanctuary was the site of the Battle of Monte Cassino in 1944, where the building was destroyed by Allied bombing and rebuilt after the war. Gates of Ishtar The Ishtar Gate (Arabic: بوابة عشتار‎‎, Persian: دروازه ایشتار‎‎) was the eighth gate to the inner city of Babylon. It was constructed in about 575 BC by order of King Nebuchadnezzar + melodic death metal band Ishtar - goddess of fertility, love, war, and sex. One of the most famous myths6 about Ishtar describes her descent to the underworld. In this myth, Ishtar approaches the gates of the underworld and demands that the gatekeeper open them Is the cat a gate to some other place? Page 478 trees, storm V1 and V2 sleepwalking like X Page 480 VC money venture capital Ludic ''' showing spontaneous and undirected playfulness Page 481 '''Hogen-mogen authority, high and mighty, Frequently ironic or humorous polynomial time the time required for a computer to solve a problem, where this time is a simple polynomial function of the size of the input. Polynomial - an expression of more than two algebraic terms, especially the sum of several terms that contain different powers of the same variable(s) The P versus NP problem is a major unsolved problem in computer science. Informally speaking, it asks whether every problem whose solution can be quickly verified by a computer can also be quickly solved by a computer. Window aproach Zero If there is no possible encoding, could the window be reduced to zero so that the distribution is impossible and VEM wins? Page 482 Arabic كفايه - enough انا سامحتك اول ما عرفت - I forgave you outright for what I knew Sword in the stone a weapon in the Arthurian legend which only the rightful king of Britain can pull from the stone; sometimes associated with Excalibur Page 483 Black Shoals is an artificial ecosystem linked to the real time dynamics of the stock market. It was first shown at the Tate Gallery in 2001, and nominated for an Alternative Turner Prize in 2002. A more sophisticated Black Shoals was exhibited at the Nikolaj gallery in Copenhagen in the spring of 2004. Stars representing companies and creatures representing speculators are projected into a domed ceiling in a dark room, creating an artificial night sky which visualises the dynamics of the world stock markets. Within this world, a creature's survival depends upon the strategies it uses to explore its world. The more a company is traded, the richer the food source for the creatures. Consequently, changes in trading patterns can be seen in the planetarium as explosions of life surrounding specific clusters of stars. The name of the project is a pun on Black–Scholes, a widely used equation in financial derivatives pricing which earned two of its three inventors a Nobel Prize in Economics. Conficker Conficker alebo Downad je počítačový malware (škodlivý softvér) typu červ. Napáda počítače a počítačové systémy vybavené operačným systémom MS Windows, využívajúc pritom bezpečnostnú dieru v systéme Microsoft Windows. Postihnuté sú verzie MS Windows NT, 2000, XP a 2003 Server. Conficker, also known as Downup, Downadup and Kido, is a computer worm targeting the Microsoft Windows operating system that was first detected in November 2008. It uses flaws in Windows OS software and dictionary attacks on administrator passwords to propagate while forming a botnet, and has been unusually difficult to counter because of its combined use of many advanced malware techniques. The Conficker worm infected millions of computers including government, business and home computers in over 190 countries, making it the largest known computer worm infection since the 2003 Welchia ILOVEYOU sometimes referred to as Love Letter, was a computer worm that attacked tens of millions of Windows personal computers on and after 4 May 2000 local time in the Philippines when it started spreading as an email message with the subject line "ILOVEYOU" and the attachment "LOVE-LETTER-FOR-YOU.txt.vbs Flame also known as Flamer, sKyWIper, and Skywiper, is modular computer malware discovered in 2012 that attacks computers running the Microsoft Windows operating system. The program is being used for targeted cyber espionage in Middle Eastern countries. CryptoLocker is a ransomware trojan that targets computers running Microsoft Windows, believed to have first been posted to the Internet on 5 September 2013 Gameover ZeuS is a peer-to-peer botnet based on components from the earlier ZeuS trojan Regin (also known as Prax or WarriorPride) is a sophisticated malware toolkit revealed in November 2014. The malware targets specific users of Microsoft Windows-based computers and has been linked to the US intelligence gathering agency NSA and its British counterpart, the GCHQ Page 484 ATLAS (A Toroidal LHC ApparatuS) is one of two general-purpose detectors at the Large Hadron Collider. ALICE (A Large Ion Collider Experiment) is one of seven detector experiments at the Large Hadron Collider at CERN. The other six are: ATLAS, CMS, TOTEM, LHCb, LHCf and MoEDAL. Higgies Have you seen the little piggies crawling in the dirt? Written by George Harrison as a social commentary, the song serves as an Orwellian satire on greed and consumerism. Higgies probably Higgs boson, in the dark because we are still looking for it. Quid est... - anagrammatic answer to Pilate's question, "Quid est veritas?" (What is truth?), "Est vir qui adest" (It is the man who is here). Nix the gennaion pseudos γενναῖον ψεῦδος, gennaion pseudos, Noble Lie - In politics, a noble lie is a myth or untruth, often, but not invariably, of a religious nature, knowingly told by an elite to maintain social harmony or to advance an agenda. The noble lie is a concept originated by Plato as described in the Republic. Anti-quarks For every quark flavor there is a corresponding type of antiparticle, known as an antiquark, that differs from the quark only in that some of its properties have equal magnitude but opposite sign Pro-ducks quark - quawk (the cry of a duck or night-heron) + products Bottom flavored There are six types of quarks, known as flavors: up, down, strange, charm, top, and bottom Muster Mark so many puns here: quark is from Finnegans Wake: "Three quarks for Muster Mark! '' ''Sure he hasn't got much of a bark '' ''And sure any he has it's all beside the mark." quark - quawk (the cry of a duck or night-heron). Bark – ship. King Mark. His ship is taking Tristan and Isolde from Ireland to Cornwall for her marriage to King Mark. Isolde's nurse provided love potion to both instead of poison to the despairing Isolde. Tristan is betraying Mark, with Isolde. Mark – Danielewski. Joyce is also famous by his erotic letters about anal sex (bottom flavored). Beside the mark The best marksman finds the center by forgetting the center (TF2 440) Mefisto and Anwar are always beside the mark Arabic ''' 'Beloved friend, you've beaten me, and I can't continue" '''Flatten me because Mefisto is huge Limning depict or describe in painting or words, represent, portray Kedging (with reference to a ship or boat) move by hauling in a hawser attached to a small anchor dropped at some distance Mefisto described with ship term Xanther Im the ship – relation? Page 485 dreckworking dreck - rubbish; trash Claude Shannon ''' Information theory studies the quantification, storage, and communication of information. It was originally proposed by Claude E. Shannon in 1948 to find fundamental limits on signal processing and communication operations such as data compression, in a landmark paper entitled "A Mathematical Theory of Communication". Now this theory has found applications in many other areas '''Such knowledge is this what came to Cas on April 15th 1958, 11:11:11? (V1 151) Page 488 In smoke: Mu! ? - speculations about this passage Mu ' meaning "not have; without" is a key word in Buddhism, especially Zen traditions. + MU puzzle is a puzzle stated by Douglas Hofstadter and found in Gödel, Escher, Bach. Has the dog Buddha-nature? MU! '''Arabic ' ? 'Ogami Itto ' main character of Lone Wolf and Cub '''Daigoro three-year-old son of Ogami Page 490 Halytys... finnish Chú Ý... vietnamese Eccarikkai... tamil Waarschuwing... dutch Riasztás... hungarian Tautau... maori Увага... ukrainian Keikoku... japanese Promean... khmer language Page 491 ReWorld ReWordd My Word Ode Redwood anagram; Page 493 Dayton Ohio, Cas and Bobby went there after Marfa, bathtub, Marnie, exploding orb, Volume 2 stuff Super 8, Nashville hotel, see Vol 1 654 Category:Annotations